


I'm yours, you're mine

by theopaquee



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theopaquee/pseuds/theopaquee
Summary: "Sole’s hands coiled around the mug of whiskey out of Gage’s hand, swishing the amber liquid lightly to aerate. As he brought it up to his lips, a small smile bore around the china before a small, barely audible ‘thank you’ was shared."





	I'm yours, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> A small little request for [danithemani](https://yesdanithemani.tumblr.com/), Domestic fluff between Gage and Male!Sole Survivor.
> 
> Inspired song // Place for Us - Mikky Ekko
> 
> My [main blog](http://theopaquee.tumblr.com/)

He pondered briefly, lashes low in content as he watched the sun set low behind the nuka cars building. Gage’s thoughts wondered stiffly in discontent, resplendent light licking across his skin like cardinal embers of sin. They snagged up his body in shadows greedily, this is what you are at the vein, this small, petty creature. But in a solitary life, there are rare moments when another soul dips near yours. A cheeky smile played at the tips of his mouth, crows feets crunching up at the corners of his eyes in wonder. A heat rising in his gut and a stone in his throat.

“What’s got your cock in a twist?” Sole cautioned from next to him, cigarette in hand and soft strands of hair illuminated in a beckoning display of peace. Gage’s drowsy lips blew a soft kiss of sarcasm to the man's way, releasing a soft grunt as he rose to his feet, knees locking in slight protest. Sole took an ambient moment to smile in tune, hands riding up to take a hold of the raiders, pulling it to his lips for a chaste kiss. “It’s not that Commonwealth settlement is it?”

“Aw gosh, boss, makin’ me feel like a Princess over here.”  Gage continued, in return pulling the taller male up flush against him off his feet. An array of softness fell over them as Gage leant his head forward, placing a delicate kiss to the left of the others neck. They both fell silent before he placed another kiss, slightly higher up. Sole made a soft hum, wrapping bare arms around the man diligently before pulling away.

“What’s up with you today?”

“I’m just appreciating what I got, for how long I got it for.” The raider lumbered over to the bar, hazel eyes moving over the colourless array of bustling people beyond the window. The words pricked at his mouth when Gage tried to speak. Instead content on only watching Sole, pupils lay low in dishartment as his fingers fumbled with the whiskey bottle in his hand. It’s then that Sole glows up at him with a blinding smile, flecks of hazel bright in his eyes as the sun's glow seemed to reflect the beauty in him. “Fuck, you are one beautiful human being, boss. Have I ever told ya’ why I wanted to keep you around?”

Sole laughed lightly, a jubilant feeling of cherishment. He nodded for Gage to continue, putting his cigarette out on the counter before sauntering closer. “The raiders here, they need a flag that rings the bell of a temple, like a God.” Shock and embarrassment hit the man before Gage had even finished his sentence. Lips held tight into a thin line before he fought back.

“You’re joking right? I’m no God, just some asshole in the right place at the right time.” Sole’s hands coiled around the mug of whiskey out of Gage’s hand, swishing the amber liquid lightly to aerate. As he brought it up to his lips, a small smile bore around the china before a small, barely audible ‘thank you’ was shared. The situation felt sort of wrong, pouring your heart out to another raider like this. And the quick gander he made in the vault dweller’s direction every so often fueled the fire in his gut. “Don’t get so bashful,” Rolling his eyes he offered a  soft punch to the other’s shoulder.

“Fuck off, boss. I ain’t bashful. Just tryna be nice?”  A light laugh rolled off his tongue to lighten up the mood, his right hand snapping forward to snatch his mug back. “That’s mine.” For a while, neither spoke, soaking up the other’s company, a thrill of nerves had sent up a flare. Hands slowly finding their way closer, entwining fingers delicately, Gage’s thumb swabbing the back of his hand gingerly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
